Harry Potter and the Potion of Desire
by MissMayhem24
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is seeking a new charms Professor before the new term starts at Hogwarts, an opportunity arises when a young man finds himself in need of a new job after deciding to stay in the UK after the war had ended. The new teacher is the best curse breaker in Great Britain, in the form of fiery red hair and blazing blue eyes, Bill Weasley.


Harry Potter and the Potion of Desire

Albus Dumbledore is seeking a new charms Professor before the new term starts at Hogwarts, an opportunity arises when a young man finds himself in need of a new job after deciding to stay in the UK after the war had ended.

The new teacher is the best curse breaker in Great Britain, in the form of fiery red hair and blazing blue eyes, Bill Weasley.

Harry Potter has had a not so secret crush on his new Professor since he met Bill back in forth year, now back for his eighth year, how would he be able to handle being so close Bill and not touch him the way he desperately wants to? Why, with the help of his two best friends and a potion of desire of course!

Hi all this is only a short story, I do not own any characters and I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter one

Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, Harry Potter felt ecstatic to be home for his final year, looking around the hustle and bustle of the great hall, he felt sadness overtake him when he saw a few faces missing from the crowed, Dean Thomas, Blaze Zabini, Colin Creevy and Hagrid are just a few people who was lost to the war, yes he still had his loved ones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and all Weasley's where alive and well but seeing the people missing who had passed made Harry shed a tear or two… They may not have been his loved ones but they were loved by many and those many people where suffering at the hands of the now dead Voldiemort.

"Harry James Potter, are you listening!"

Startled from his thoughts, Harry glanced up to see both Hermione and Ron staring at him, well Hermione was practically glaring at him and Ron was stuffing any and all food into his mouth but they were both waiting for an answer from him.

Feeling his face turning red, Harry felt a tad bit embarrassed. "Sorry Hermione, my mind kind of wondered, what did you say?"

Her face softening she sent him a small understanding smile. "I asked Harry, if you heard who the new Charms Professor this year will be? You seemed a bit out of it when Professor Dumbledore announced him"

"Oh no, I didn't even realise there was a new teacher this year."

"Harry, do you ever listen to Dumbledore when he speaks at the welcoming feast? Sometimes I really think you live in your own little world." She said with a fond look upon her face.

Once he had finished stuffing his face with all kinds of wonderful food, Ron decided to cut in. "Its bloody Bill mate, can you believe my brother is here, at Hogwarts teaching me, I won't be able to get nothing past him mate or get a nap in class!"

Shocked at the news, Harry couldn't think of a reply, it was hard enough avoiding Bill at the burrow and now Harry has to be around his crush a full year! How on earth will he survive this?

Slowly turning his head towards the head table, his emerald green eyes roamed over the Professors until they landed and met the blazing sparkling blue ones that belonged to Professor Bill Weasley and Harry felt the heat start in his belly, as much as he desperately wanted to turn away he was trapped and enchanted by Bill who sent a flirty wink his way.

Much to Harry's mortification he felt the stirring of an erection start and panicked. "Mione, Ron, I will catch you back at the dorms, I am feeling a bit under the weather".

With them parting words, the golden boy broke eye contact with the residents curse breaker and bolted like there was a fire, he didn't look back as he high tailed it out of the great hall and straight to his dorms, out of breath he slams the dormitory door behind him and flings himself onto his bed in despair. _Now what on earth will I do?_

Harry didn't know but he did know one thing, he will need all the help and will power to stop himself from jumping Bill this year, he also knew by the time school ended he would be driven insane from desire and no one could help him, not even Merlin himself…

Bill Weasley watched as the black haired teen ran lightning speed out of the great hall, everything inside him wanted to follow but with great will power he remained seated, All summer whilst being at the burrow with the family and of course Harry, recuperating from the war, the curse breaker had been fighting temptation to push the Emerald teen against the wall and have his wicked way with him, but Bill decided to take things slow, to slowly seduce and woo him into his arms and make sweet love to him.

Since Bill had been attacked by Greyback, he had discovered he didn't love fleur anymore, and it wasn't because he didn't want to, it's just waking up and discovering he had a mate in THE Harry Potter had startled him, he wasn't a full werewolf but had some tendencies similar to one, he had increased strength, was better with speed and had amazing vision even in the dark but apparently he also had a mate.

Once he had a discussion with Remus and he found out a Mate was discovered through first eye contact, Bill went on to explain to Remus the moment he laid eyes on Harry after waking up, the sparks that flowed through his body, the heat that surfaced in his stomach and groin, the feeling that Harry was his world and Bill wanted to take him in his arms and protect him from everything,

Remus was utterly shocked but once he fully registered what that meant, Harry could be loved for himself and Bill could never harm Harry, Remus was extremely supportive of them, gave the curse breaker his blessing and even helped him out with any advice that Bill needed, the first rule was don't push or rush, take his time and show the black haired teen just how much he means to him.

So the Curse breaker set out on a mission, the mission to seduce one Saviour of the wizarding world Harry James Potter, at first it was with small touches, the brush of fingers as Bill handed Harry food or drink, a body brush as the curse breaker would deliberately press against the dark haired man when pushing past him, small winks and flirty smiles every time Harry looked at him, seeing the beautiful blush stain his cheeks made Bill harder than a diamond but he knew he had to take his time, when the red headed man started saying flirty comments and the bantering started, Bill thought he had started getting somewhere with Harry but then one day Harry began to avoid him, anytime the eldest Weasley would look at the black haired man he would quickly look away, anytime Bill took a step towards his Mate, he would run the other way and frustration set in.

It was in that depressive week Dumbledore approached him about becoming the new Charms teacher and Bill jumped head first into it because it would give him a whole year to get Harry to be his one and only, now if only he could get some help in getting Harry's attention then all might not be lost, he would have to swallow his pride but he was pretty sure he could get the lovely Hermione and his baby brother to help, after all they do want to see their best friend happy and if that meant Bill then so be it…


End file.
